In motor vehicles having internal combustion engines, in some cases an unwanted stop of the engine occurs, the so-called stalling, often because of a faulty command of the driver. This situation can occur, for example, when the clutch pedal is released too fast.
Such situations are perceived by the driver as being very unpleasant and often lead to further faulty commands because of the hectic situation associated therewith. Modern-day vehicles require a renewed start of the engine by rotating the ignition key. Often, a back-rotation of the ignition key is necessary before the engine can be started again by a new rotation of the ignition key in the opposite direction.